


Поддержка

by Siimes, WTF Box of Chocolates 2021 (Box_of_Chocolates)



Series: тексты G-PG-13 WTF Box of Chocolates 2021 [13]
Category: Professional Wrestling, 新日本プロレス | New Japan Pro-Wrestling
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Gen, Missing Scene, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:27:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29086092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siimes/pseuds/Siimes, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Box_of_Chocolates/pseuds/WTF%20Box%20of%20Chocolates%202021
Summary: Тензан хочет поддержать молодого коллегу.
Relationships: Tenzan Hiroyoshi & Master Wato | Kawato Hirai
Series: тексты G-PG-13 WTF Box of Chocolates 2021 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2133789
Kudos: 3
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, Все работы WTF Box of Chocolates 2021





	Поддержка

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: [pestraya_lenta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pestraya_lenta/profile)  
> 

Тензан коротко постучал в ничем не примечательную тёмную дверь комнаты совещаний и, не дожидаясь ответа, нажал на ручку.

— Тензан-сан, — поприветствовал его худощавый невысокий молодой человек, приподнимаясь со своего места за столом.

Внешне он ничем особенно не выделялся, кроме того, что его по обыкновению растрёпанные волосы уже так сильно отросли, что почти полностью прикрывали уши, только нижняя часть крупных мочек торчала. К тому же теперь его лицо было скрыто белой медицинской маской, так что виднелись только глаза — тёмные, самого обычного разреза. Тем не менее все в их группировке с лёгкостью его запомнили — говорящее имя  «Соуджи» [1] немедленно побуждало ещё раз взглянуть на молодого человека.

— Извините, что помешал, — отозвался Тензан и прошёл в вытянутую комнату, где всё пространство было занято двумя широкими офисными столами, расположенными бок о бок, а вокруг них стояли несколько чёрных офисных кресел на колёсиках. — Спасибо, что согласились встретиться со мной, Асака-сан.

Соуджи вежливым жестом предложил Тензану присаживаться напротив него:

— Чем рядовой букер может помочь вам?

Тензан поправил маску на носу и аккуратно сел в кресло, чувствуя, как механизм под ним слегка опустился.

— У меня есть просьба относительно моего сценария.

Соуджи без лишних слов раскрыл лежащий перед ним толстый блокнот в обложке из чёрной искусственной кожи и вооружился фирменным белым механическим карандашом с красной надписью «GO ACE!».

— Из Мексики возвращается Кавато, то есть, Вато, — Тензан мотнул головой, быстро исправляя фамилию на сценический псевдоним, Соуджи понятливо кивнул, побуждая продолжать. — Я хотел бы поддержать его. Вот. Я помню его талантливым Молодым Львом. Быстро учится, яркий потенциал. Вот. Хочу поддержать Вато, — ещё раз повторил Тензан.

— Я понял, — кивнул Соуджи и оставил краткую заметку на чистом листе. — Впишем это в интервью, организуем матчи, как обычно…

— Нет, не так, — прервал его Тензан. — Нужно не как обычно. Моя поддержка должна быть впрямую, лицом к лицу. Вот.

Соуджи отвлёкся от записей и вопросительно приподнял брови:

— Но зачем? Простите, я не понимаю, какой из этого следует сценарий для вас?

Тензан нахмурился и чуть опустил подбородок, упрямо поджав губы под маской.

— Танахаши всех поддерживает, особенно молодых спортсменов. Вот. Защищает свою команду. Он достойный для всех пример. Вот. Мне тоже так нужно, — непреклонно заявил он.

Соуджи прокрутил в руках карандаш, нерешительно поднёс его к новой строке, но так ничего и не записал.

— Боюсь, я не совсем понял… То, что вы сейчас сказали… Это часть сценария или причины?

Тензан постучал кончиками пальцев по ручке кресла.

— И то, и другое, — немного помолчав, ответил он. — Вато показывал, что способен на большой прогресс за короткое время. Он внимательный ученик. Вот. Проигрыши использует как возможность научиться. Он подавал надежды ещё до поездки в Мексику. Вот. Я хочу увидеть его прогресс. Хочу увидеть, как он поднимается… Вот. Как поднимается на вершину мастерства. Я хочу лично дать ему мою полную поддержку. Вот. Я хочу лично поддерживать и защищать его, вот, — с расстановкой проговорил Тензан и выжидательно чуть наклонился вперёд.

Соуджи перевёл взгляд на свой блокнот и рассеянно начал чертить карандашом по бумаге.

— Мастер Вато получит полную поддержку… Тензан-сан будет поддерживать и защищать Мастера Вато… — негромко забормотал он, и в повторяемых им фразах послышались мягкие шипяще-щёлкающие окончания.

Уловив их, Тензан чуть расслабил плечи и слегка откинулся на спинку. Соуджи был уроженцем префектуры Тояма и, когда глубоко увлекался обдумыванием новой идеи, непроизвольно переходил на родной диалект. Слышать в чужой речи схожие с его родным кансайским диалектом ударения сегодня было не только ностальгически приятно. Маска скрыла, как уголки губ Тензана приподнялись в торжествующей улыбке — получается!

— Тензан-сан, как насчёт того, чтобы быть секондо? — Соуджи внезапно прервал своё бормотание и поднял чуть рассеянный взгляд на Тензана — будто бы смотрел на него, но в то же время не фокусировался ни на чём конкретно.

— Разве Вато косноязычен? — Тензан моргнул, пытаясь уловить ход мысли Соуджи.

Тот отрицательно помотал головой и принялся торопливо писать в своём блокноте.

— Кавато-сан всегда хорошо выступал. Кратко, сильно, убедительно. Но у меня появилась одна идея. — Соуджи резким движением перевернул страницу, крупно написал на чистом листе число 23 и несколько раз обвёл его кругом. — Мастер Вато ещё очень молод. Если в интервью после матча его слова поддержит опытный уважаемый чемпион, это придаст больше веса его речи. А ещё… 

Соуджи внезапно запнулся, кинул на Тензана быстрый взгляд и смущённым жестом взъерошил свободной от карандаша рукой волосы на затылке.

— Учитывая ситуацию, это вызвало бы больший отклик в болельщиках… Я имею в виду… Ну, сейчас всем нам не помешала бы личная поддержка, — пробормотал он. — Вы были бы хорошим примером.

Тензан сделал глубокий медленный вдох, чуть наклонился вперёд и положил ладони на стол. Будто на канаты, перед выходом на ринг, когда должен начаться его бой.

— Это я как раз и имел в виду, — проговорил он.

Соуджи слегка наклонил голову:

— Я вас понял. Я подготовлю проект сценария и направлю руководителю на согласование.

— Благодарю, — отозвался Тензан, поднимаясь на ноги и прощаясь.

Уже отойдя подальше от комнаты совещаний, он достал из кармана телефон, нашёл чат с Танахаши и быстро отправил короткое сообщение: «Первый пункт готов». И почти сразу получил лаконичный ответ: «(￣(工)￣)👍».

**Author's Note:**

> 1 Полное имя персонажа: Асака Соуджи, 朝香 想. Канджи 想 ( _sou_ ) в имени переводится как концепция, идея, мысль. [вернуться к тексту]  
>  **Букер** ( _Booker_ ) — сценарист в рестлинге, тот, кто придумывает сюжеты.  
>  **Молодой Лев** ( _Young Lion_ ) — так называются рестлеры-новички в японской федерации рестлинга NJPW. Чтобы считаться Молодым Львом, спортсмен должен пройти обучение по системе NJPW. Живёт в общежитии при додзё, выполняет домашние обязанности, помогает с погрузкой багажа старших, установкой ринга и обустройством зрительного зала. Во время матчей старших Молодые Львы наблюдают, учась на примере и участвуя в открывающих матчах, а также отвечают за безопасность зрителей, если бой выходит за пределы ринга. Через 3 года Молодой Лев отправляется на «учебную экскурсию» за границу: США, Мексика или Европа. Когда спортсмен возвращается в Японию, это означает конец его обучения — он становится профессиональным рестлером и получает право сменить свой костюм.  
>  **Секондо** ( _セコンド (second)_ ) — заявленный в матче партнёр или менеджер (чаще всего другой рестлер, но не заявленный в матче; тот, кто вместо рестлера выступает с микрофоном, или отвлекает рефери и противника)


End file.
